


Toys

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other, Sex Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Everyone says he has the best toys.
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 10





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic three of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet.

Toys

Everyone even his own soldiers tended to joke bout him having the best toys and as he adjusted the suction cup dildo on the shower wall into the best position he allowed himself a bit of levity at their reaction to him applying that to this dildo.

Still it was his favorite and the first one he’d been willing to spend real money on and he’d quickly learned like with most things money allowed you to buy the best. He backed up to it and began to enjoy himself wishing briefly that it was someone real before pushing that thought out of his head. Some one real would just be a distraction and after Selina abandoned him at their wedding he had accepted that there was no one else for him man or woman.

The End


End file.
